igo to japan:seddie style
by Awholelotofseddie
Summary: a seddie igo to japan remake during season 5 before they are a couple a lot of crazy stuff happens and a lot of seddie stuff happens to so please read and review I hope you enjoy xoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first icarly story I had another account but forgot the password opps so I was watching Igo to japan when I thought of this story it is set instead of iOMG I go to japan never happened in the earlier seasons so this is a remake but when there older and Mrs Benson doesn't got with them enjoy **

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly if I did seddie would be married **

**Chapter one: Iget an email **

"Hola" Freddie called swinging open the shays apartment door grinning widely

"Hey" Carly smiled back getting up of the couch to great him Freddie looked round the room eye brows knotting together in confusion "what's up" Carly tilted her head to the side

"Where's the she demon" he asked

"Napping in my fridge" Carly shrugged walking over to her computer plopping down on the dark red spinning stool and opening an email

"Why is Sam napping in your fridge?"

"She fell asleep eating ham"

"Well that dose sound like something Sam would do" he nodded placing his hands in his pockets suddenly Carly spat out the handful of popcorn she stuffed in her mouth a few moments ago almost chocking on it

"What happened" Freddie ran to her side she grabbed his shoulder roughly pushing him closer to the screen "Carly what are you doing..."

"Shhhh" she yelled covering his mouth "I got an email from some dude informing me that icarly was nominated for an iweb award for best comedy in japan this weekend"

"No way"

"Yes way now hug me boy" laughing the two brunettes held each other in a tight embrace before Carly pulled back looking into the kitchen "SAM WAKE UP" no movement from the curly haired blonde snoring lightly in the shays fridge

"I got this" Freddie told her picking up one of the butter coated treats and aiming it directly at Sam's head which shot up at lightning speed she stood up turning around to glare at Freddie he gulped fear in his eyes "Sam calm down" he tried ducking but it was too late a large pot of yogurt hit him in the middle of his forehead he stumbled backward yelling out "why did you hit me in the head with yogurt"

"It was fat free" Sam fired back

"Well thanks"

"Well thanks" she mimicked him waving her arms in the air

"Will you guys stop fighting for one second" Carly interrupted she turned to face Sam "the only reason Freddie woke you from your fridge nap is because I got an email informing me that icarly was nominated for a iweb award this weekend In japan"

"JAPAN" Sam screamed making Freddie flinch "this is so awesome" she ran up to hug Carly both jumping around in excitement

"We're going to japan" they shouted in unison

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment but Carly what time shall we meet at yours tomorrow" Freddie asked

"Urmm well the plane leaves at 1 so is around 11:30 good"

"Yea that's fine"

"No its not fine mama never wakes you before half 12 I don't have the will power" Sam moaned flopping onto the couch sprawling out over it and burying her face in a pillow

"Go pack your suitcase and come sleep over mine tonight" Carly offered with a caring smile

"Thanks" Sam returned the smile "hey Benson you're coming with me" she grabbed his arms

"Why" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion

"To buy me ribs and fat cakes for my bags and then carry them duh" Sam scoffed dragging him out the apartment "bye Carls" she added

"Bye" Freddie waved quickly before being bashed into the door frame by a cetin blonde "owww" he held his nose in pain

"See ya guys" Carly laughed grabbing a peppy cola and running up stairs to decide outfits

**Please review I hoped you like it in know it was really short but It was kind of an introduction to the story the next chapter will be longer promise thanks for reading see you next chapter **


	2. Iim ready to go

**Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it if you ever have any ideas for this story or another one I could write feel free to PM me anytime enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own icarly **

Chapter 2:im ready to go

The early morning sun filled Carly shays bedroom with a warm light the teenaged girl shifted in her covers rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smoothing down her dark brown waves swinging her legs over the side of her bed she let her feet touch down on the cold wood floor standing up slowly and making her way to the sofa by the window

"Sam" she murmured hoarsely before coughing "wake up its quarter to eleven"

"5 more minutes" Sam yelled into a blanket waving Carly off with her hand

"no we need to get up now we are already late" she sighed placing her hands on her hips but her best friend still lay there "Sam there's bacon"

"Where" Sam jumped up almost falling of the sofa Carly just laughed grabbing her pre-selected outfit of the unit next to her suitcase and making her way to the bathroom to get changed Sam yawned standing up slowly grabbing the purple hair brush and racking it through her messy blonde curls pulling them into a pony tail she put on some berry lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror satisfied before pulling a baggy red penny-t over her head with the words nerdy ham written across the chest and jumping into a pair of white ripped jeans and fluffy socks then looking around she shouted to Carly "where are my red converse"

"Down stairs" came a muffled reply

"thanks" Sam ran out skipping down the stair and gazing across the room for a while she noticed her slightly muddy converses buy the TV running over to get them the door opened stepping throw it was Freddie in a large blue hoddie jeans and blue high tops (**AN/: Sam=red Freddie=blue seddie=purple get it ****)** he smiled over at Sam dreamily

"You look pretty" his eyes widened crap did he just say that out loud

"Urrr thanks"

"It's cool" brushing it off as nothing he started trying to change to conversation "so is Carly ready yet or.." Sam looked at her phone

We have 5 minutes before we have to leave she will be down in a few probably doing her hair or something"

"yea probably" the two stood in a long awkward silence before Carly strolled down the stairs stoping at the bottom giving them a little twirl

"How do I look" she had her hair in a messy top knot with large pink sunglasses balanced on top of her head she wore a thin strapped yellow top bright pink shorts and yellow sneakers

"You look great carls" Freddie complemented

"Thanks you guys ready" she asked grabbing her two large flowery suitcases the frenimes nodded in agreement picking up there identical medium black duffle bags the trio road the elevator down to the lobby talking and texting

"Wait where are we meeting gibby again" Carly asked as they left bushwell

"The airport" Freddie confirmed opening the boot of spencer's car placing everyone's bags inside

"Why do you seem so worried" Sam nudged her smirking

"No reason" carly turned away quickly rushing into the passenger seat slamming the door Freddie tapped Sam on the shoulder

"Do you think Carly likes gib" he wondered

"Hell yea can't you see it" she laughed walking to the car turning back to look at Freddie "you coming boy" grabbing his hand Sam pulled him into the back with her leaning against the window and resting her feet on his lap

"Sam you should put your seat belt on" he informed her shut the door behind him

"Don't tell me what to do Benson"

"Just let me..." he reached over to grab the belt when a hand came down hard on his forearm "owww"

"Don't touch mama"

"Sam I don't want you die before we even reach japan" he told nursing his red arm

"FINE hear ill but on the belt you happy now" She yelled causing Freddie to smile

"Yes want a fat cake"

"You got fat cakes"

"Whole pack of 12 in my bag you get grouchy when you're hungry and then you're no fun" he waved the large pack of fat cakes in front of her face she grabbed them out of his hand nearly ripping it of

"Thanks Freddie" and then she did the unexpected she pulled him closer hugging him tightly fireworks where going off in this head Sam Puckett was hugging him

"Did you just hug me?"

"I guess I did" she took a large bite out of one of the fat cakes contently staring out the window and Freddie took a smaller bite out of another fat cake contently staring at Sam

**Please review any ideas for this story PM me hoped you liked it see you next chapter **


	3. iairport

**Hey Hey so sorry I didn't update I was at a sleepover but everything is back to normal now thanks again for the reviews and still any ideas just PM me I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: it's so depressing I don't own icarly **

Chapter 3:iairport

After a long 2 hour drive Spencer had dropped the gang of at LAX and the four where currently stood at the check in desk ready to receive there boarding passes

"Hello miss can I please have your tickets" asked the perky red headed check in women with a big blinding white smile

"Sure here you go" Carly handed the lady her and Gibbys tickets then turned back to Sam and Freddie "tickets you guys" Freddie rummaged around his pockets for a while before handing two plane tickets to the brunette teen taking the tickets she gave Freddie a confused look "you've got Sam's as well"

"Yea figured this one would lose it"

"Are you saying I'm unorganised" Sam accused folding her arms across her chest

"That's exactly what I'm saying princess Puckett" he patted her on the head lightly Sam just punched him in the arm

"Don't touch me" she growled rudely snatching her boarding pass of the nice check in lady and storming away

"Yes mam" Freddie laughed

"Trouble in paradise" the women asked him once the others had passed through going after Sam

"What"

"That little lover spat you had with your girlfriend earlier don't worry about it she's probably just nervous about the flight"

"My girlfriend" he was now even more confused

"Yep the pretty little blonde"

"Oh no no she's not my girlfriend" the women's checks blushed a deep red in embarrassment

"Oh I'm so sorry I just thought you guys looked like..."

"Well she's not my girlfriend well not yet any... wait no she's not my girlfriend" Freddie interrupted

"Ohhh you like her I see" Freddie started sweating and turning a bright pink

"No I…I arhhhh no offence meant but I don't know you so could you stay out of my business thanks"

"Have a nice trip" the women yelled after him but Freddie just ignored her he couldn't believe what he said back there 'not yet' more like not ever he would never want Samantha Puckett to be his girlfriend ever she was mean and rude but sometimes she was nice and pretty and Jesus Freddie stop thinking that the voice inside his head yelled at him you don't like Sam you never have and never will

"What did the slutty Barbie want" Sam snapped at him

"Nothing just wishes me a good trip" he lied "why someone jealous"

"Pufft no" she argued staring down at her shoes

"Well" Carly spoke up breaking the silence we have 30 minutes till the plane leaves so who wants to suggest something we could…"

"I'm hungry lest go eat"

"Sam you're always hungry but where do you want to go"

"I want a Fat shake and some fries"

"But I thought you didn't bring any money in your carry on"

I didn't fredwinner here is going to pay for me"

"I'm what now Sam" Freddie asked

"Buying me food nub"

"I never agreed to this"

"Yea you did it was the contract when we became friends" she rolled her eyes

"There was no contract"

"Arhhhh whatever let's just go get me some food you're a lot hotter when you're not yacking on in my ear" She froze pressing her mouth tightly shut

"Did you just call me hot?"

"No let's just go alright" Sam turned away from his gaze growing angry and embarrassed

"You did just call me h…"

"I'm hungry and want food" she screamed at him pulling him in the direction of the fat shake stand 30 awkward minutes and 5 bitten security guards later the group had boarded the plane Carly had pulled Sam to one corner admitting to her that she really liked Gibby and wanted to sit next to him meaning that Sam had to sit next to Freddie for hours upon hours of flight time but being the good friend she was Sam finally gave in and agreed walking down the aisle and sitting next to the dork

"You're sitting with me" he asked

"Yea Carly wanted to sit next to Gib so I'm stuck with you"

"oh okay want me to put that in the overhead compartment" he gestured to the dark purple back pack sitting on her lap

"Yea thanks" picking it out her lap Freddie stood up sliding his back pack along and placing her next to it by the time he sat back down she was lightly snoring in a peaceful sleep

"unbelievable" he laughed pulling out his phone to text his mum he felt a light weight on top of him it was Sam somehow during her nap she had snuggled up to him her head resting on his rising chest and her arms draped over his left leg he was about to move her but his body had over ideas leaning back he put his feet on Carly's chair and placed his head on the window this if pretty damn comfortable he thought smiling

**Hope you liked please please please review I love them thanks **


	4. iarive

**Hey everyone I was thinking I would try writing in POV's let me know if you like it or not and want me to continue in third person or write in POV's or both thanks enjoy this chapter **

Icheck in

_**Sam's POV**_

After Freddie offered to put my bag away for me I decided to get some zed's after all it's a long flight and mama needs her rest slouching back in my chair I breathed deeply and closed my eyes I had started drifting of when the dorks voice rang through my ears waking me

"Unbelievable" he spoke deep and sarcastically making my heart melt and blood freeze shivers went down my spine and any thoughts not about him were paralyzed he did this to me all the time he made me nervous he made me go week in the knees blush, smile, sigh, dream heck the numb even made me giggle I'm Sam Puckett not some daffodil I never giggle and I hated him so much for it yet I loved him so much yes I love the dishrag I love everything about him his eyes his o so dreamy smile the way his hair always had to be perfectly gelled and the cute way he never said the one on the countdown to Icarly so far I have been doing well trying to hide it I make sure I'm always still mean to Freddie but not to mean it would be suspicious the perfect balance no one has found out yet although spencer had been looking at my weirdly evrytime I smiled at something Freddie said during my little mind speech about Benson the plane suddenly jolted to the right causing me to practically fall into the lap of my crush my arms lay over his leg and my head had landed on his firm warm chest I was about to push away and get of him when I felt movement squinting my eyes open I saw him laying back propping his head on the window the biggest grin spread across my face as I fell into a peaceful sleep

I woke up in that same position only Freddie's arms where around my waist pulling me closer to him I decided it would be best to pull away and avoid the really awkward 'what happened here' conversation looking out the window I noticed we were close to landing excitedly shaking the snoring boy I shouted

"Wake up sleeping beauty were in japan"

"Really cool" he mumbled huskily yawning I just laughed smacking him repeatedly in the arm

"Were in japan and all you can say if 'meh really cool meh'" I mocked rolling my eyes

"You just woke me and for your information Sammy I'm not all there when I wake up" he pointed accusingly at me I just hissed glaring

"Don't call me Sammy boy"

"Don't call me boy"

"Okay so to clarify you wants me to call you girl"

"Oh well done" he slow clapped "wittiest insult of the week goes to Sam Puckett"

"Thank you thank you" I bowed at my imaginary audience we both broke out into laughter and even more laughter when Freddie fell forward hitting his head on the guy in fronts seat Carly ran over to us literally exploding with joy

"we are in japan I can't believe it" she squealed "well hurry up then and grab your bags I want to see the hotel" doing as she asked the four of us ran out the plane and towards a tall man with Carly shay written on a plaque

_**No ones POV **_

Half an hour later they pulled up in front of a tall sliver building with large blossom trees and door men dressed in red at the entrance steeping out the limo the gang ran inside

"Wow this place rocks" Gibby said in awe

"true chizz Gib" Sam agreed the hotel truly was amazing the lobby was huge it had red walls a dark oak floor and large white couches surrounding fluffy gold matts bell hops ran around with shiny gold carts full of luggage and beautiful women wearing sliver embroidered dresses greeted customers with warm smiles

"Eppp I'm going the ask about the rooms wait here" Carly stated skipping off nodding the three friends made their way over to the couches Sam jumped on one spreading her limbs and taking up all the space Freddie sat on the side while Gibby fell back into a comfy beanbag

"Gibbyyyyy" he yelled

"Oh dear" Freddie placed his head in his hands "you guys looking forward to this"

"Hell yea Fredward"

"Totally"

"I got the keys" Carly returned waving two plastic swipe cards at them

"why are there two" Sam asked

"Oh because the iweb award people booked out rooms a little late the double suites were gone so all they had left was..." she picked up the cards examining them "a double bed single suite for shay coma Carly and Gibson coma Gibby and a honeymoon suite for Benson coma Freddie and Puckett coma Sam

"What!" they both shout

"sorry I didn't book the rooms can't blame me have fun kids" Carly said grabbing Gibbys wrist and running for the glass elevator "bye "watching them leave Sam turned to Freddie

"Honeymoon suite they can't be serious right"

"I think they are"

"Oh man" she through her arms up storming towards another elevator

"Hey where are you going?"

"as painful as it may be going to see To are room" picking up there bags he ran after her

**It was longer than normal I know this is kind of a fill in chapter before they see their room unpack and something urmm happens hehe hope you like as always please review thanks **


End file.
